Demon Bar
by Shadowfax220
Summary: A night out proves to be more then Dean bargined for as he finds the small town bar has been overrun with demons.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the show!_

**Demon Bar**

Dean tried to warn his brother but the tape over his mouth was an effective deterrent and he was forced to watch in horror as the bat was swung at his unsuspecting brother with sickening force. Sammy crumpled to the floor unconsciousness sweeping in so fast he never felt the impact. A pool of blood giving him macabre halo as he lay motionless on the ground.

Dean struggled in the grasp of the men holding him trying desperately to throw them off him. He kicked the one to his left cracking the man's knee cap with an audible snap. Yanking his elbow out of the falling mans grasp he turned to the man holding him on the right. He slammed into the man forcing him against a wall and kneeing him in the groin in the process. With his arms effectively taped behind his back Dean spun and kicked the man approaching from behind him. With a perfect hook kick to the side of the head the man was sent sailing away to smash into one of the three pool tables in the small bar.

A fist smashed heavily into the side of his face sending him reeling to his knees. Shaking off the wave of dizziness he used his position on the ground to sweep the legs out from under his assailant. The man landed heavily on his back and Dean delivered a coup-de-grace with a size twelve boot to the face. Before he could regain his feet he was yanked up by both elbows, his head pulled back by the hair and his own Bowie knife was pressed dangerously hard against his throat. He felt the warm trickle of blood sweep slowly down his neck.

"He's not dead yet," a menacing voice said close to his ear. "But keep this up and I will slit his throat right now."

Dean's angry eyes slid over to the man holding the knife and speaking to him. His solid black eyes exhibited the deadly demon within the man. Dean knew how to destroy the demon, knew how to send it back to hell but it required him being able to speak a Latin incantation which he couldn't do gagged.

"That's a good boy," the demon said to Dean as he quit fighting and stood still in the grasp of his captors. "Now, on your knees," it said forcing him down with the point of the knife. Once he was down the knife was removed from his throat and his hair was released allowing him to look around once again.

Dean's eyes went immediately to his brother who was being tended by two of the demon possessed men that held them. He watched them quickly and efficiently clean then bandage his brother's wound. Sammy was then lifted from the ground and placed in a chair. His hands were duct taped to the arms of the chair and his ankles were taped to its legs. Tape was then placed firmly over his mouth as well.

Dean could not ever remember them being in such a bad situation before. Six burly men made up this team of demons that had succeeded in catching them. So far he didn't think any of them were "The" demon, but that could change readily at any time. He needed to figure a way out of this one quickly or they were going to end up taking a detour on life's highway that he wasn't interested in taking.

The Demon he'd kicked in the face walked up to Dean, grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at him. "It's his brother we need," the demon said to the one with the knife. "I claim this one. He is going to pay dearly for what he has done." Dean bore daggers into the creature with his eyes, silently promising retribution once he was free of his bonds.

"No," the other demon replied. "Father has decided he wants them both."

Anger flared in the eyes of the demon still holding Dean's chin up. "Why? What good could this pathetic human be?"

"I didn't ask," the other one told him. "Care to call him and see if he'll tell you?"

The one holding his chin laughed. "I don't think so. Did father say what kind of shape this one had to be in?"

"No," the other replied.

"Good," it said and released Deans' chin then sent an upper cut snaking out to strike the eldest hunter in the face with enough force to lift him back up, nearly into a standing position from which he fell quickly into darkness.

He had no idea how much time had passed when he regained consciousness it could have been mere minutes or even several hours. Enough time had passed for his captors to tie him in the same fashion as his brother. Slowly he raised his head opening his eyes, or trying too, his left eye was swollen painfully shut.

He sat in a chair facing his brother who was watching him. He saw the look of relief that passed briefly though his brother's eyes.

"Ah," said the same menacing voice that had held his own knife to his throat. "You're awake. Good, now we can start."

Dean turned his head to glare at the demon, who just laughed at his unspoken threat.

"Boy," it said. "I do believe you want me dead." The demon dragged a chair close to Dean's side and straddled it backwards its arms leaning on the back of the chair. It was close enough to Dean for him to feel its hot breath on his face. "You know," it told him. "You and your family have been getting in the way of my father's plans for far too long now. First it was your father. He couldn't be like all the others and drown his sorrows in a bottle. No, your father wanted revenge so badly he not only learned to how to hunt and kill us he taught you two how to do it as well."

Dean looked at his brother. Sam was looking at him trying desperately to communicate silently and suddenly he knew what his little brother was saying with the look on his face. Dean turned back to the demon laughter on his face as he tried to stall the demon from what ever its plans were.

The demon stared at Dean, at the laughter in his eyes, before it continued. "In the end though, it was my father that won the battle between them. I was there you know, when it happened, when your father lost his soul. How pathetic it was to see such a once strong enemy come begging to father."

Dean's face turned to stone as he listened, his whole body tensing. He wanted desperately to punch this demons face hard enough to knock its teeth out. Anger churned in him warming him. He would see this creature dead. He knew he would, even if it was the last thing he ever did this one, this demon would die.

The demon continued without pause enjoying the reaction it was getting knowing it was hurting the hunter with its words. "He could have killed father he had the gun pointed, cocked and ready. I saw his eyes he wanted to do it, he wanted it so badly. But he didn't instead he lowered the gun and told father he wanted to trade, your life for the gun and the bullet. How incredibly stupid was that?"

Dean struggled in his chair trying to break his bonds growling through the tape firmly affixed to his mouth. And the demon laughed… they were all laughing. He stopped fighting just as suddenly as he'd begun and looked at Sam. His brother was watching him, his pain filled eyes telling Dean he'd heard and understood everything the demon had said. But there was something else too, an air of defiance that Dean didn't understand. His brother knew something that he didn't and Dean wondered what it was.

"It's funny really… I just don't understand you humans. You know your father didn't even hesitate when my father increased the price for saving you. He never even flinched when he was told the price would be his soul. I was there too when father killed him and took his soul. I have to tell you he was brave… but very foolish. He didn't understand what it meant for my father to have his soul, but he does now. Now he knows how bad a trade he made."

"We have a problem," one of the other demons called from across the room.

Dean looked quickly at his brother to find Sam smiling. Even with his mouth covered Sam could tell his brother was grinning at him. He knew what the "problem" was!

"Man, the demon said to the leader there's a pig farm out there! Someone called the cops on us."

Dean's eyes widened as he looked at his brother who nodded at him. Then he realized Sam had known what he walking into when he arrived at the bar. He wasn't going tom come so what had made him change his mind? He'd stayed at the motel more interested in the research he'd been doing then having a few drinks and shooting some pool. Why had he come to the bar?

"You," the demon in charge said pointing to one of the others, "Go find the officer in charge, take him."

Black smoke poured suddenly from the mouth of the man he'd spoken to as the demon left him in search of its new host. The leader walked up to the man the demon had just vacated and without hesitating it slit the man's throat with Dean's knife then dropped the knife on the floor. It turned to Dean and said, "You shouldn't have done that, I hear murder is punishable by death in this state. It's a good thing we were able to get the two of you under control before you could kill anyone else."

Dean looked at Sam. His eyes had widened at the actions and words of the demon. Sam struggled now to break the bonds that held him in place and Dean knew that Sam would carry the guilt of that death with him. He knew his brother, knew that Sam would take responsibility for the death of the man even though he could not have stopped it.

The doors, front and back burst in suddenly and the room filled quickly with police officers. The demons all raised their hands the leader speaking to the cops as the came in guns drawn pointed at the people around the room. "Officers," the demon said. "We've been waiting for you. This man walked in and just slit Harvey's throat! We couldn't stop him, but we got him and his partner before they could hurt anyone else."

Dean shook his head in denial of the demons words. A pair of officers flanked Dean while another began cutting the tape that bound him to the chair. Sam too was being released a pair of burly officers guarding him as he was. The minute his arms were cut free Dean reached up and pulled the tape from his mouth. His hands were grabbed and forced behind him placed in hand cuffs. He looked at his brother and found that he too had been able to remove the tape from his mouth before his hands were cuffed behind his back.

"You're under arrest," said the officer closest to Dean before he began reciting his Miranda Rights. Dean didn't reply, not in English anyway. Instead he looked at the leader of the demons and smiled as he began the Latin incantation that would send him straight back to hell. He heard his brothers' voice pick up the ritual strengthening it.

"What language is that?" one cop asked the other.

"I haven't got a clue," came the reply.

The demons knew though, they felt the power in the words, felt as they were ground under the strength of the ritual. As one they tried to get to the brothers to beat them into silence. The police officers didn't understand what was happening. One minute they had things under control the next minute the people in the bar were trying desperately to kill their prisoners. They did the only thing they could do. They protected the prisoners.

Sam and Dean continued the ritual as pain radiated from the demons. Several of the weaker ones fell to their knees unable to combat the pain of the banishment rite any longer. The police officers didn't understand what was happening the only one who knew was now on his knees wreathing in pain trying desperately to find a way to survive the onslaught of incantation.

The brother's voices faded as the ritual was completed. They glanced quickly at each other then back towards the demons and they watched as one by one the demons were forcefully purged from their human hosts. The last to leave was the leader its smoky formless being swirled around Dean before sinking into the ground at his feet.

"What the hell was that?" one of the officers asked into the shocked silence.

"Oh my God," said the man who'd been possessed by the leader of the demons. "What did I do?" He looked at his friend who lay on the ground in pool of his own blood. "I… I killed him."

The room suddenly became alive with people talking as those that had been possessed suddenly found their voices. Both Sam and Dean said nothing, knowing their best bet at this point was to stay quiet and see how things worked out. Dean watched his brother who stood wearily by his side. Sam had come into the bar knowing full well that he was in trouble he'd also known he couldn't handle it on his own and that meant the Sam had another vision and Dean wondered what his brother had seen that made him walk into a bar room full of demons.

An ambulance arrived and the brothers were taken to the far end of the room onto the small dance floor where a couple of chairs were set up for them to sit in. A pair of officers stood guard over them while the paramedics saw to their medical needs. From where they were sitting they could no longer hear what was being said by the other patrons in the bar or the police officers.

The paramedics finished their work and the brothers refused to go to the hospital with a simple shake of their heads. After the EMT's were gone the officer that had been possessed walked over to the brothers. "Remove their cuffs," he told the officers guarding them.

"Sir?" one of them asked.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" the man demanded.

"No sir," the other's replied in unison and removed the hand cuffs from Sam and Dean.

"Leave us," he told them. This time they didn't hesitate.

The officer looked down at the bruised and bloodied brothers. "I heard this saying once," he told them quietly. "It was something along the lines of 'Putting the fear of God into you'. I never knew what that meant until today. Today I watched you two put the fear of God into those… things."

Dean looked at the officer trying to determine where the man was going with this.

"In fact I had a front row seat to the whole show," he said. "What was it… that thing inside me?"

Dean looked at Sam who nodded. "You want the truth?" Dean asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"A demon," Dean told him.

The cop swallowed the bile that rose in his throat at Dean's words. "Where did it go?" he asked.

"Back to hell where it belongs," Sam said speaking for the first time.

The officer didn't say anything else. He just nodded and looked at the brothers before he walked back to the group of people that had no idea how to explain what had happened in the bar.

Dean looked at Sammy and asked, "Vision?"

Sam sighed knowing what was coming. "Yeah," he replied.

"You do anything as stupidly reckless as knowingly walking into a bar filled with demons again and I'm going to kick your ass Sammy," Dean told his brother.

"Whatever," Sam replied. "My plan worked."

"You call this a plan?" Dean scoffed at his brother.

Sam didn't reply. He was just happy to have his brother by his side. His vision had been the scariest thing he'd ever seen. If the demon had succeeded in its plan then Dean would now be possessed by the same demon that had possessed their father. If it had Sam would not have been able to fight it any longer. He would not harm his brother Dean was his strength without him Sam would not be able to fight this battle.

**A/N – I have no idea where this came from I must have been possessed because I just sat at the computer and started typing and this is what happened! I was trying to write chapter two for Murder in Montana but for some reason this came out instead so I'm posting it then starting the second chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
